zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/So you're a Ravenclaw
"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." :— Rowena Ravenclaw Congratulations on being sorted into the house of the eagles! Ravenclaw house is a house that has certainly earned a reputation in the magical world. Like the eagle, Ravenclaw is best associated with the element of air, and blue and bronze serve as the iconic colors of the house. To explain why Rowena Ravenclaw selected the eagle to symbolize her house, Pottermore cites: "Our emblem is the eagle, which soars where others cannot climb" Indeed are eagles ever soaring in their pursuit of knowledge and the unknown. I'd be surprised if Ravenclaw's reputation has not yet reached you. It is well-known that many Ravenclaws are intelligent and wise beyond their years, with an insatiable thirst for knowledge and wisdom. But there are also many other favorable traits possessed by this incredible house. Why you should be glad to be a Ravenclaw: *Ravenclaw is the most curious, quirky, and creative of the houses *It is the perfect place for scientists, writers, artists, and inventors alike *Ravenclaws are eager to share knowledge with one another *Ravenclaws are witty, intelligent, clever, and creative *They can also be independent, individualistic, and always interested in improving themselves *Ravenclaws are also a fairly tolerant house, as they have embraced even the most unusual wizards and witches in history with open wings and great pride *Ravenclaws are the most conflict-averse of all the Houses, avoiding conflict whenever possible and seeking creative solutions to avoid a fight Your Common Room One thing Ravenclaws certainly aren't ''lacking is a stylish hangout. '''Ravenclaw Tower' has the perfect feel and flair to it for the wise eagles that roost there. Located high up in a tower (like how an eagle prefers to roost high in tall trees), the Ravenclaw common room is made accessible if you can answer a riddle posed to you by the bronze eagle-shaped knocker. The entrance to the tower is supposedly located somewhere on the fifth floor. The Ravenclaw common room is said to be one of the airiest rooms at Hogwarts (just check out that rad ceiling in the picture). It is described as a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet. Surrounding the room are arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks. From these, Ravenclaw students have an excellent view of the school grounds during the day, able to view beautiful vistas such as the Hogwarts lake, the mysterious Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch, the vibrant Herbology gardens and the surrounding mountains. The ceiling is domed and painted to resemble the cosmos. The room is stylishly furnished as well, being adorned with plenty of tables, chairs, and bookcases. Near to the door leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble. According to Robert Hilliard (a Ravenclaw prefect), the sound of wind whistling around the windows of the tower can prove to be relaxing for Ravenclaws trying to get some sleep. Additional benefits of being an eagle Ravenclaws have many notable witches and wizards in their house...after all, Ravenclaw is the home of Luna Lovegood, one of the most notable heroes in the wizarding world. There's also the head of house, Professor Flitwick, who has been known to make cupcakes dance for his students when they feel a bit down. There is also Garrick Ollivander, one of the most renowned wandmakers, so skilled with wands that he can remember the details of every single wand he ever sold and who he sold them to. Let us not forget that there were also quite a few Ravenclaws that participated in Dumbledore's army. Ravenclaw Tower has benefits of its own. Lined with books for even the most knowledge-hungry of the eagles, it's the perfect place to relax, read, and do homework. It's airy and comfortable, with beautiful decorations. Who wouldn't like a relaxing view of the lovely Hogwarts grounds from your dorm windows, so one could catch a glimpse of the nearby mountains? Who wouldn't like to relax in a dormitory with a roof painted to resemble the nighttime sky? There's a reason why the Great Hall's own roof was highly praised for the lovely visuals it offered. Ravenclaw also has a rich history behind it, once you consider the historical wizards and witches that were once sorted into it. It was the home to Ignatia Wildsmith (creator of floo powder), Laverne de Montmorency (invented numerous love potions), and Perpetua Fancourt (inventor of the lunascope). It was even home to Uric the Oddball, an undoubtedly interesting wizard to read about. In short, Ravenclaw is home to not only "geniuses", but to artists, inventors, and innovators. It is a house of both wit and creativity, intelligence and imagination. Ravenclaw users *10X Kamehameha *Shakuran13 *Zukleton *Freeza Burn *Disasterology *Chili-Doge Category:Blog posts